Erik
|image= |name=Cobra |kanji=コブラ |romanji=''Kobura'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark |hair=Red |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Heightened Hearing Dragon Lacrima in body |affiliation=None |previous affiliation=Oración Seis (Expelled) |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation=Slave |team=N/A |previous team=Oración Seis |partner=Cuberos |previous partner=N/A |base of operations=N/A |marital status=Single |relatives=None |education=Basic |magic=Dragon Slayer (Poison) Dragon Force Six Prayers: Listening |alias=Cobra |manga debut=Chapter 130 |anime debut=Episode 51 |japanese voice=Atsushi Imaruoka |english voice=N/A }} Cobra is a member of the Oración Seis, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages. He, along with the other Oración Seis, seek to find Nirvana, a destructive magic power that was sealed long ago. Appearance Cobra is a moderately sized man with red hair, with a more snake like nose. He wears a white jacket over a black T-shirt with red pants with black belts wrapped around the legs, that rather fit tightly on him. He is also almost always seen with a large snake, that has a blue-purple color, an egg shell-colored belly, and green eyes with red pupils coiling around him. When his Artificial Dragon Slayer powers are activated, his hands and forearms become covered in dragon scales and his fingertips span sharp claws. He resembles Shuda from Hiro Mashima's manga, Rave Master. In the anime it was shown that he had darker red hair when he was younger. Personality Like the other members of the Oración Seis, he is quite self-confident and likes to see his opponents suffering. He seems to have a own view about Dragon Slayers, believing that new-style Slayers are superior to the old-style, and that the latter sort's existence is somewhat questionable, since the original Dragons from whom the old-style Slayers learned their magical arts were generally thought to be none-existent. He seems to love snakes, since he played with them as kid, got Cuberus as partner and became a poison dragon-slayer. He is also quite easy going, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. History He was once a slave child that was working on the Tower of Heaven until Brain selected him to become a member of the Oración Seis Guild. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with his group, attack the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter and easily decimates them. His target throughout the battle is Erza Scarlet who manage to hold her own against him and the other Oración Seis members until Cobra manages to "hear" her movements and uses his snake to bite her arm, poisoning her, though he mentioned it would not kill her outright just very slowly, as the poison effect doesn't immediately start. He was later sent by Brain to follow Jellal to find Nirvana in which not only he succeeded, but also bore witness at Nirvana's first stage activation. As Cobra continued to watch, Erza showed up, without him realizing it due to spending too much focus at the activation that Jellal conducted. Cobra thinks that there's no way she could have survived and that he must stop her from harming Jellal, but over hears about Jellal's amnesia. As he confronts Jellal about Nirvana, he learns that Jellal has placed a self destruction spell on it and he tries to undo it. He tries to also regain Jellal as an ally but he becomes horrified as he sees that he placed a self destruction spell on himself. However, Brain soon appears and easily cancels the self-destruction magic and activates the second stage of Nirvana with a triumphant Cobra. Nirvana then sprouts legs before stomping over the land. Unbeknownst to them the, Fairy Tail members (along with Jellal), are climbing along the legs trying to stop them. Natsu Dragneel, carried by Happy, manages to make his way to the center of Nirvana and attack Brain. But is met by Cobra who too can fly thanks to his pet snake that can grow wings. A mid-air battle commence leading to Natsu having trouble fighting Cobra since he can see his movement. However, Natsu starts to get serious which Cobra begins to realize. Despite this, Natsu still can't land a blow on him which Cobra reveal is due to his Listening Magic ''which, similar to Angel's Gemini celestial spirit, allows him to read Natsu's heart and telegraph his movements. Natsu then decides to just charge in and fight blindly. Cobra manages to dodge the moves at first but they suddenly begin to connect due to Natsu shutting off his mind and fighting on instinct. After taking a few hits, Cobra decides to get serious and reveals his Poison Dragon Slayer form, much to Natsu and Happy's surprise. Cobra proceed to go on the attack, knocking Natsu and Happy through the air with physical attacks then blasting them with poisonous breath, affecting them with poison and hampering their movements. Natsu still nearly manages to hit him regardless, prompting Cobra to comment on Natsu "old style" way of dragon slaying. Cobra then goes onto reveal he not a true dragon slayer, having implanted dragon lacrima into his body dubbing himself a new generation of dragon slayers. He also commented that it was impossible for a human to learn real dragon slaying magic since he believes that dragons are all extinct. Natsu goes on the attack once more after hearing this but is knocked into the air. He then has Happy drop him down on Cobra, opting to blast him with a fire breath. But Cobra of course hears the plan and gets behind Natsu, preparing to finish him. In frustration, Natsu unwittingly lets out a high pitched dragon roar which can be heard all around Nirvana. Cobra's strength soon becomes his weakness as his magic magnifies the roar tenfold in his ears. He plummets to Nirvana trying to block out the sound until he the impact from the fall knocks him unconscious. However, like Racer and Angel before him, he manages to get back on his feet despite falling from such a high height and prepares to finish off the incapacitated Natsu (whose weakened from Cobra's poison). Before he can strike, he's struck from behind by Brain. Surprised by this betrayal, Cobra listens into Brain's heart finding out the Oración Seis leader thinks Cobra and the rest of the members weak for being defeated by a "common guild." Cobra then collapses from the injury, thinking of his prayer to listen to the voice of his one friend, his pet snake. Magic and Abilities Cobra_magic_seal.jpg|Cobra's Magic Seal Cobradragonforce.jpg|Cobra's Dragon Force 'Artificial Poison Dragon Slayer':'' Cobra is stated to have the power of the Poison Dragon Slayer. However, its later revealed that he is not a true dragon slayer, having implanted dragon Lacrima into his body (similar to Laxus and his Thunder Dragon Slayer magic). However this power allows him to change his fist into a dragons claw surrounded by a dark poison aura, it was capable of stopping Natsu's attacks and burning him with poison. The poison that he produces from his very skin is so corrosive that it was seen disintegrating the sleeves of his jacket upon activating his Dragon Slayer powers. He can also eat poisonous mist as supplied by his snake Cuberos for more devastating attacks. Enchanced Listening: Cobra has the ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they were scared, what they were going to do next, and even their thoughts. His use of this magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Natsu's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts (though Cobra only achieved this after accessing his artifical Dragon Slayer powers). Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 146, page 16. The magic is also a doubled edged sword as high pitched attacks, such as Natsu's roar, can effect the user greatly. Major Battles *with members of Oracion Seis VS Light Team = WON *with Cuberius VS Natsu Dragneel and Happy = INTERFERED Trivia *Cobra is the second known "New Generation" (in reality merely an artificial version) of Dragon Slayers who had their powers due to Dragon lacrima implanted into their bodies. *Even though his element is poison, his Dragon Breath uses viruses (poison and viruses are two different things) *Cobra is portuguese for ``snake´´, Cobra is also a type of snake. *Ironically, despite Cobra's codename and his enhanced hearing, Cobra snakes are actually deaf. *He is similar in appearance to Shuda, a character from another Hiro Mashima´s manga: Rave Master. Coincidentally, both characters (Cobra and Shuda) were Oracion Seis members in his respectives series. *In the manga, when Brain shot Cobra, the attack went through his shoulder, while in the anime it only burned his back a little. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Oración Seis members